


Vulnerable

by GallicGalaxy



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Awkward Hajime, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eyepatch Fuyuhiko, Fuyuhiko needs a hug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rimming, Smut, So Much Stuttering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallicGalaxy/pseuds/GallicGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody has a weak spot. Hajime just happens to discover Fuyuhiko's in an unconventional way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much just smut with an scene of *gasp* EXTENDED SNUGGLING at the end (The horror). More than slightly inspired by Marina & The Diamonds' 'I Am Not A Robot'. Also, for your own sake, do not keep track of how many times Hajime stutters throughout the duration of this fanfic. Don't do it.

There were too many things to explain.

            Hajime hadn’t _wanted_ Mikan to lie on his face; she’d done that of her own volition. In fact, it had been terribly awkward and Hajime never, ever wanted it to happen again. Fuyuhiko’s offense to the situation was reasonable, but somehow Hajime didn’t know what to say.

            “Listen, Fuyuhiko, about what Mikan did…” He began, trying not to stutter. “It wasn’t what it looked like.”

            “Yeah, I get it.” Fuyuhiko sighed. “I overreacted a bit. I guess I was kinda… jealous.” Hajime was even less equipped to respond to _that_ statement.

            “I… Well, I can’t control who Mikan decides to nearly suffocate.” He stated very matter-of-factly. Fuyuhiko drew in a deep breath.

            “I wasn’t jealous of _you_.” Fuyuhiko admitted. Hajime took a moment to realize what that implied.

            “Oh, Fuyuhiko!” He nearly exclaimed. “I had no idea.”

            “I-It’s complicated.” Fuyuhiko stated firmly. “Honestly, I’m not really sure of anything anymore.”

            “I know how that feels.” Hajime replied empathetically. “You feel like… Like you don’t know who you are. And you want to tell somebody, but you’re afraid…”

            “Afraid they won’t understand.” Fuyuhiko finished. He may have smiled a little, but it may also have been a trick played by the nighttime-hospital lighting. “I didn’t know about you, either, y’know.”

            “I, uh,” Hajime began awkwardly. “Actually, I’m gay.” He declared. “But I haven’t talked about it at all, because I’m… I’m kinda insecure about it.”

            “Sexual insecurities are normal for teenagers.” Fuyuhiko said in what was almost a reassuring way (Which was a big deal, for him). “We’re all at the point where we don’t really know what to like, and we’re still changing all the time. We’re worried about who we like and why; we’re worried about whether we’re sluts for losing our virginity already or losers for _not_ losing our virginity already; we’re worried about whether we’re sexy enough or if we could even please someone if we tried.” The distant sadness in Fuyuhiko’s remaining eye made him seem… lost.

            “You were the last person I’d expect to be insecure.” Hajime thought aloud. Fuyuhiko almost chuckled.

            “I just feel like nothing is concrete right now.” He muttered. “I wanna experiment a little. I feel like I just don’t quite fit with women, like I’m a puzzle piece in the wrong place. Maybe I just need something else.”

            “I-I could do it for you…” Hajime offered meekly. “I could help you in that endeavor, if you wanted me to.”

            “Really?” Fuyuhiko questioned. “Would you have sex with me?” _Sex._ Even the word sent a strange jolt along Hajime’s spinal cord.

            “Y-Yeah.” Hajime affirmed, more to himself than Fuyuhiko. He felt like he should have added something more, but no further words came. Fuyuhiko didn’t say anything either, but he gently took Hajime’s hand in his. For a few moments, they stood there in mutual silence and stillness. Fuyuhiko then leaned in and gently kissed Hajime on the lips.

            “You’re sure?” He whispered, with unusual concern.

            “I’m sure.” Hajime declared. “I want you.” Fuyuhiko seemed to be satisfied by this, at least for the moment.

            “Alright.” He said softly. “We shouldn’t do it here, though.”

            “No, I didn’t expect that we would…” Hajime stuttered. “Creepy hospitals aren’t exactly prime locations for romance.”

            “Let’s head back to our cottages, then.” Fuyuhiko suggested, gesturing towards the door. Hajime followed him outside, and they walked back to the hotel grounds together, with few words. It was a long, dark walk, and their main objective was just getting back safely. Despite the fact that they had little to fear at this point in time, darkness itself stirred a natural and unavoidable anxiousness in humans.

            On the way, they chose to head to Fuyuhiko’s cottage rather than Hajime’s. Hajime was already getting nervous and didn’t bother to protest. He could feel his own tension rise even as they walked through the door. Fuyuhiko seemed plenty confident as he guided Hajime’s body over to his bed, coaxing him into a sitting position prior to climbing onto his lap. Hajime ceased to need guidance after that point, and willingly brought his mouth to Fuyuhiko’s.

            Fuyuhiko was deceptively virile. Once he was in a comfort zone, his power grew and his sexual aggression took over. A few sweet kisses blended together into something less innocent, and within moments he had pushed Hajime onto his back and was on top of him. Fuyuhiko ground as much of his body against Hajime’s as possible, the friction sparking ardor within both of them.

            They broke occasionally in order to breathe properly, but their lips usually locked right back up again. They were beyond lost for words, and now simply caught in the grip of taut arousal. It felt like hours before either of them finally said anything.

            “Are you ready?” Fuyuhiko panted.

            “Ready as I’ll ever be.” Hajime answered, equally as out of breath.

            “Good.” Fuyuhiko declared. “I got somethin’ special for you.”

            “Well, why don’t you show me, then?” Hajime whispered, gently stroking the side of Fuyuhiko’s head as they very nearly kissed once more. Fuyuhiko chuckled mischievously as he sat back up. He slowly lowered his knees back to the floor and laid his hands on Hajime’s hips, filling Hajime’s brain with tantalizing possibilities. He lifted the bottom edge of Hajime’s shirt away from the top of his pants, gently running his fingers above Hajime’s belt line.

            “Come on.” Hajime urged, pushing his thighs against Fuyuhiko’s shoulders. Fuyuhiko accepted his prompt and wasted little time unzipping Hajime’s pants. He gently stroked Hajime through his shorts, feeling a prick of satisfaction as Hajime’s member stiffened under his touch. The process of actually removing Hajime’s pants from his legs required a good deal of awkward movement from both of them, but they were too wrapped in their own masculine lust to care. Fuyuhiko practically tore Hajime’s shorts from his legs, an almost animalistic hunger shining in his remaining eye.

            “That’s better.” Hajime huffed. “Show me what you got, baby.” Fuyuhiko smirked, but decided that it was better to show than tell. He buried his face between Hajime’s legs, marking his progress by trailing kisses along Hajime’s inner thighs. Hajime didn’t know what he was in for.

            Fuyuhiko’s mouth found what it was seeking, and he began to trace the outer rim of Hajime’s entrance with his tongue. Hajime gasped sharply in reaction to this strange new sensation. He didn’t know what he’d been expecting, but it wasn’t what Fuyuhiko was doing.

            “Ohhhh.” Hajime moaned. “F-Fuyuhiko, ( _Ahhn_ ) where’d you learn to do that?” Fuyuhiko lifted his head for a brief moment.

            “You probably don’t wanna know.” He answered bluntly before continuing.

            “Fair enough.” Hajime grunted. It occurred to Hajime that he had relatively little idea what Fuyuhiko’s life had been like before arriving on this island. He had no clue what Fuyuhiko had been exposed to, and probably _didn’t_ want to know. He simply laid back and let Fuyuhiko make full use of his tongue.

            “You like that, don’t you?” Fuyuhiko purred, lifting his head once more.

            “Ahh, yes.” Hajime panted, his lungs swelling with desperation. “Keep going.” What had at first felt strange was now a very pleasing sensation. “Ohhh, don’t stop!” Hajime pleaded. “Yeah, lick it, just like that.” Fuyuhiko was too preoccupied to respond, and was obeying Hajime’s request to not stop. “ _Fuck_ , you’re good at that…”

            Fuyuhiko lifted his right hand from Hajime’s hip and brought it around his leg, gripping Hajime’s member ferociously.

            “Ahh… Don’t… Grip it so tightly.” Hajime gasped. He was silenced abruptly as Fuyuhiko began to stroke him, albeit less than gently. “Oh yess…” Hajime moaned. Fuyuhiko stifled any vocal response for the sake of his intent. “Mmnf, really get your tongue in there… C-come on…” Every fiber of Hajime’s being was focused on the pleasure he was receiving between being stroked and being licked.

            “You’re easy to please, aren’t you?” Fuyuhiko grunted, after giving one final swirl of his tongue. “I-In a good way.” He added hastily. “I just feel like I know what you’ll like. Better than I would if you were a girl.”

            “I did like it.” Hajime rasped. “A lot. You’re doing great.”

            “Hmn, you want more, don’t you?” Fuyuhiko asked rhetorically. He didn’t wait for a response before running his tongue along the full length of Hajime’s cock. The noise that this elicited from Hajime was akin to a scream. “I’m real glad we don’t have any neighbors tonight.” Fuyuhiko chuckled. “’Cause you’re only gonna get louder.” He wrapped his lips around the head of Hajime’s member as a tease.

            “Are you… comfortable?” Hajime asked. “You’re in kind of an awkward position…”

            “’S nothing.” Fuyuhiko insisted. “Do you want a blowjob or not?”

            “Ohh I do, I do!” Hajime blurted. “I was just concerned.”

            “You don’t have to worry about me.” Fuyuhiko assured. “Now, are you gonna shut up and let me suck your dick?” He asked in a teasing manner.

            “Go on.” Hajime offered. “I promise I’ll be quiet, sweetie.”

            “Sweetie?” Fuyuhiko very nearly laughed.

            “Hey, I thought you were gonna stop the conversation.” Hajime joked back at him. Fuyuhiko smirked, but was silent as he leaned in and gently tongued the head of Hajime’s cock. In scarcely a moment, he had pushed it past his lips, and soon had at least an inch in his mouth. Hajime groaned as Fuyuhiko swallowed him, twisting the sheet in his hands with passion. “F-Fuyu… hiko…” He panted. Fuyuhiko buried Hajime’s cock in his mouth, encasing a good part of his length in wet heat. Hajime made no move to stop him; he was quite content with letting Fuyuhiko take over control.

            Hajime had never felt anything like this before. He was legitimately surprised that he hadn’t come already. “Fuck, you’re good with that tongue.” Hajime marveled. Fuyuhiko cradled the head of Hajime’s cock in his lips, teasing it ever so gently with his tongue. He broke for a moment and groaned as soon as his mouth left Hajime’s member. “Are you okay?” Hajime asked, upon hearing Fuyuhiko’s veritable lament.

            “Yeah…” Fuyuhiko huffed, in a less-than-convincing tone. Hajime knew something wasn’t quite alright. Fuyuhiko kept licking Hajime’s cock anyway, though he seemed slightly reluctant to swallow it again.

            “Fuyuhiko, ahhh, get up here.” Hajime beckoned. Fuyuhiko gave him a curious look, which broke quickly into a mischievous smile.

            “A’ight.” Fuyuhiko grunted, hauling himself back up on top of Hajime. Hajime disregarded where Fuyuhiko’s mouth and tongue had just been and kissed him once again. Hajime ran his hands along the backs of Fuyuhiko’s thighs, realizing that his partner was still completely clothed. “Why’d you call me up here?” Fuyuhiko asked gruffly.

            “Well, I realized that you…” Hajime began. “You haven’t gotten anything yet.”

            “Eh, so?” Fuyuhiko replied with as much of a shrug as he could manage. “I was doin’ it all for you, anyway.”

            “Yeah, but...” Hajime began, laying his hands on Fuyuhiko’s ass. “You should get what you want, too.”

            “Ah, I see what you’re getting at.” Fuyuhiko purred. “That’s doable, for sure.” Fuyuhiko buried his fingers in Hajime’s spiky hair and kissed him hard, pressing his legs into Hajime’s ribs. “We were just playing before.” He whispered. “The real fun’s about to start.”

            “I…” Hajime stuttered. “I’ve never really done anything like this before, so I don’t know how… Err, I mean I…”

            “I get you.” Fuyuhiko cut him off. “It’s not too hard, don’t you worry. A bit more work than it might be with a woman…” Fuyuhiko nuzzled Hajime’s ear. “But it’s all worth it.” He whispered. With that, Fuyuhiko managed to clamber off Hajime and then proceeded to remove his jacket and his tie. He faced Hajime while he slowly unfastened his belt, sliding it through his belt loops as though it was a sexual tease. He took his pants off in and equally sensual fashion.

            “Nice underwear…” Hajime commented with an edge of sarcasm.

            “Oh, fuck off.” Fuyuhiko teased. Hajime chuckled, but he backed off anyway. “They’re bursting at the seams, though…” Fuyuhiko added.

            “So take them off.” Hajime suggested. Fuyuhiko turned his blind side to Hajime, and for a moment his potency seemed to slip, like somehow if he took off his G-string he’d lose all the sexual power he held over Hajime. “Or I guess you don’t have to, if you don’t want to…” Hajime continued.

            “I-It’s not a big deal.” Fuyuhiko declared, running his thumb along the outer rim of his G-string.

            “You’ve got nothing to hide, baby.” Hajime said reassuringly.

            “I don’t have much to show, either…” Fuyuhiko muttered. _Oh, that’s what it is._ Hajime thought.

            “Aw, c’mon.” Hajime pleaded. “It doesn’t matter.”

            “Hmpf, I guess not.” Fuyuhiko chuffed. “Not in this case, at least.”

            “I won’t think any less of you.” Hajime stated. “I’m just not that kind of guy.”

            “Alright, alright.” Fuyuhiko pronounced. “You wanna see it, I’ll let you.” Fuyuhiko pulled his G-string down over his erection, breathing what sounded like a sigh of relief. “Damn, those are restraining.” Fuyuhiko sighed.

            “Hmm, I’ll say.” Hajime agreed.

            “Don’t try to flatter me.” Fuyuhiko half-growled.

            “You’re not as small as you think you are.” Hajime commented.

            “Yours is bigger.” Fuyuhiko mumbled, turning his blind eye back in Hajime’s direction.

            “Barely.” Hajime retorted. “Are you going to keep your undershirt on?” He proceeded.

            “I think I will, if that’s okay.” Fuyuhiko replied, laying his arm over his stomach.

            “It’s fine.” Hajime assured.

            “Mmn, can we just fuck now?” Fuyuhiko asked in a voice heavy and rough with lust. Hajime pulled Fuyuhiko over to him, gently massaging his shoulders. Fuyuhiko re-situated himself on top of Hajime, brushing his member as he did so. Fuyuhiko rubbed Hajime’s neck, taking his wrist in his other hand. Without a sound, Fuyuhiko lifted Hajime’s fingers to his lips. Hajime took his prompt and pushed his fingers past Fuyuhiko’s teeth. Hajime was secretly happy to have Fuyuhiko’s clever tongue slide over any part of his body like that.

            Fuyuhiko ran his tongue over each one of Hajime’s fingers, until they were all thoroughly wet. As Hajime gradually slid his fingers from Fuyuhiko’s mouth, he gathered quickly where he needed to put them. He placed his non-wet hand on Fuyuhiko’s upper thigh, pressing against it to urge Fuyuhiko upward. He moved his hand up to Fuyuhiko’s ass, and brought his ready hand up to Fuyuhiko’s entrance. He pushed his first finger at it gently, urging Fuyuhiko to do no more than set his teeth.

            He pushed back a groan as Hajime’s index finger broke through guardian ring; Hajime himself seemed to have a more intense reaction. “Doesn’t this feel…Weird?” Hajime questioned.

            “It’s not that bad.” Fuyuhiko diffused. “You know what you gotta do?”

            “Yeah.” Hajime answered. “Well enough.”

            “I’ll guide you, don’t worry.” Fuyuhiko added. “Mmh, that’s good, right there.” He said contentedly. “A bit deeper, maybe… Ah, c’mon babe.” He urged. Hajime pressed his finger deeper, feeling Fuyuhiko’s heat surround it. Hajime decided that it was best to get this part over with as quickly as possible. Fuyuhiko, however, seemed to enjoy it. “Like ya mean it.” He demanded. “You’re tryin’ to stretch it, remember.”

            “S-Sorry!” Hajime apologized hastily. He felt like he should’ve expanded upon this apology, but he couldn’t say anything that wouldn’t kill the mood.

            “I think you could probably fit another one in there at this point.” Fuyuhiko said, changing the subject. Hajime took a hint for once, and managed to push a second finger into Fuyuhiko’s opening. “See? There we go.” Hajime still proceeded with haste, moving quickly on to the remaining fingers.

            “D-Do you think that’s good enough?” He asked after a while.

            “Should be.” Fuyuhiko grunted. Hajime eased his fingers out of Fuyuhiko; Fuyuhiko pushed back another moan. “Now we’re ready.”

            “But… Don’t we need, like, lube or something?” Hajime stuttered. Fuyuhiko smirked and shifted positions once again.

            Hajime was surprised to feel Fuyuhiko’s tongue trace his shaft again, but this time his objective was different. He coated every inch of Hajime’s cock as thoroughly and as quickly as he could, which included swallowing him whole.

            “That should be enough.” He pronounced, drawing his mouth away. He positioned himself on top of Hajime, guiding him into a sitting pose where he could place his hands on Hajime’s shoulders. He had cleverly situated a position where he was receiving, but still in complete control. “It’s not your problem, anyway.” Fuyuhiko chuffed. “It’s my ass.” Hajime recalled Nekomaru saying that the yakuza had pain tolerance down to an art, and he accepted Fuyuhiko’s word without protest.

Hajime opened his mouth to speak, but Fuyuhiko lowered himself onto Hajime’s cock and temporarily removed most of Hajime’s ability to make vowel sounds. All Hajime managed to utter was “JsschrFyuhko!” which may have been an attempt at a sentence. Fuyuhiko finally released a vocal expression of pleasure.

Hajime tightened his abdominal muscles as he felt Fuyuhiko’s erection push against them. This was another advantage to their position-As Fuyuhiko moved, his member rubbed against Hajime’s body, providing pleasurable resistance. This allowed Fuyuhiko to maintain complete control; Hajime didn’t have to provide him with anything.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Fuyuhiko prompted. Hajime just made a noise. “That’s what I thought. Now, what do want?”

“I want you to…” Hajime panted. “T-to ride me…” Fuyuhiko teased this request. “Ride me hard.”

“What was that?” Fuyuhiko taunted.

“Ah-haa…Ride me _hard_!” Hajime demanded.

“That’s more like it.” Fuyuhiko praised. “I’ve never seen you so forceful.” Hajime had no voice left to speak with as Fuyuhiko began to thrust his hips. “Yeah, ahh, you feel so good.” Fuyuhiko moaned. Hajime nuzzled him for a lack of words. “You like that?” Fuyuhiko whispered.

“Y-yess…” Hajime nearly hissed. “H-hah! Don’t…stop…” Fuyuhiko pressed his forehead against Hajime’s and leaned in to claim his mouth. Hajime’s mind funneled down to nothing but the tight friction surrounding his sex. He couldn’t have taken control if he wanted to; he had been rendered helpless, and he didn’t really mind.

Hajime wrapped his arms around Fuyuhiko, pulling them as close together as possible. Few words were good enough, still, so all Hajime did was kiss. He kept his eyes closed and enveloped himself in the feeling of Fuyuhiko’s warmth against him. Something about it felt so… _right_. Fuyuhiko’s confidence somehow soothed Hajime’s nerves and unbound tensions Hajime hadn’t even been aware he’d had. They were one. There was some deeper connection, far beyond their physical interactions, that made everything feel absolutely perfect.

“I… I love you.” Hajime confessed. That was it. That was what made it so perfect.

“I love you too.” Fuyuhiko whispered, placing one of his hands on his hip while the other one remained on Hajime’s shoulder. Their lips met again, as they had countless times now. Fuyuhiko arched his back into the motions of his hips, filling himself with Hajime’s length.

“Hah, you’re… you’re so _tight_.” Hajime gasped.

“Hmm, you love it, don’t you?” Fuyuhiko purred.

“Of course I do.” Hajime purred, keeping his face close to Fuyuhiko’s.

As Fuyuhiko rode him, he displayed a tendency to stifle his moans. Hajime didn’t know why, since they ran virtually no risk of being heard. Hajime was never quiet at any given point in time-He could not cease his crying.

“Oh, _faster_.” Hajime begged. Fuyuhiko smirked as much as he could.

“You want more?” He asked demandingly.

“Yes!” Hajime cried. “Please!” Fuyuhiko obeyed his request. Hajime’s hands were all over him, but Fuyuhiko did not seem to object. Hajime tried to get a grip on whatever he could to support himself, despite the fact that he was in a stable position. “Ohh, Fuyuhiko…” He muttered. “I don’t think I’m going to… last very long…”

“That’s okay.” Fuyuhiko reassured him. “That’s alright. As long as you get there, baby.” Hajime grabbed ahold of Fuyuhiko’s shoulder. “O-ow!” Fuyuhiko gasped, seizing Hajime’s wrist. “D-Don’t grab there… ah, please.” Hajime retracted his grip, though unsure why.

As Fuyuhiko thrust faster, a slight change became noticeable. Both of them had started to sweat, and Fuyuhiko’s pale face was already flushed. Though Fuyuhiko had begun to make sounds, they were not the sounds Hajime wanted to hear. They sounded similar, but they were not quite noises of pleasure.

He was breathing through gritted teeth, sinking his nails into Hajime’s shoulder. He was groaning, but he seemed uncomfortable. Hajime reasoned that it probably hurt-They _were_ having mostly dry anal sex.

As Hajime’s hands scrambled desperately over Fuyuhiko’s body, he brought them up under Fuyuhiko’s shirt. He undid another loose button, rendering Fuyuhiko’s shirt mostly open. He stuck his hands in there, expecting to feel smooth, young muscles. But he was interrupted by something else.

Stitches.

“God dammit, Fuyuhiko!” Hajime exclaimed.

“The fuck did I do?” Fuyuhiko pleaded. “I thought you were liking it!”

“You… You’re hurt.” Hajime declared, as though Fuyuhiko was not aware of this fact.

“I’ll be fine.” Fuyuhiko growled.

“You shouldn’t be exerting yourself like this!” Hajime reprimanded. “You’re gonna hurt yourself even more.”

“Look, I said I’ll be fine.” Fuyuhiko grunted. “I can handle it.”

“You’re in pain.” Hajime stated. “I can tell.”

“I’ve dealt with pain before.” Fuyuhiko refuted. “I’m tough, it’s alright.” Hajime just glared at him.

“You’re a stubborn bastard.” He mumbled.

“Yeah.” Fuyuhiko agreed. “I am. But you’re almost there.” Hajime moaned in response. He _was_ almost there, and he also knew that nothing he could say would deter Fuyuhiko at this point.

“Ahhh, yes.” Hajime nearly screamed. “So… so close… Mmmh, take me deeper.” Fuyuhiko took in every inch of Hajime’s cock, embracing it as deeply within him as was possible. Hajime had never felt anything as perfect as this flawless unity. He belonged to Fuyuhiko, anything else was simply unimaginable. “Fuyuhiko!” Hajime screamed. “I’m gonna _come_ …”

“Yeah…” Fuyuhiko moaned, stroking the underside of Hajime’s chin. “Cum inside me, Hajime.” Hajime made a noise that was half a scream and half a harsh breath. The sensation he’d felt creeping through his body the whole time swelled and expanded, pounding through every nerve. He was right on the brink; he could feel himself shattering from within. “Go on.” Fuyuhiko urged. “I want it.” Hajime wrapped his arms tightly around Fuyuhiko’s shoulders.

“Fuyuhiko!” He cried. “Ahh, I’m coming!” Hajime’s voice was rendered useless once more as he came, pumping his essence deep into his lover’s body. He made sound, but his scream was a wordless, inarticulate vent. Fuyuhiko shuddered as Hajime came, tensing his muscles as he braced himself for his own orgasm.

“Fuck!” Fuyuhiko shouted. “Hajimeee!” Fuyuhiko voiced his lover’s name to the empty night air as he climaxed, spraying Hajime’s body with his seed. Hajime was overcome by this affront to his senses, and for a moment he lost control of his own reality. Fuyuhiko collapsed on top of his partner, paying no mind to the state of his or Hajime’s body.

They held each other for what felt like an eternity, making no sound but the steady rhythm of breath. The only movement besides that was the occasional shift of Hajime’s arms, from Fuyuhiko’s back up to his neck and the back of his head. They silently mouthed words, mostly each other’s names, but did not put their vocal cords to work for quite a while.

“Fuyuhiko.” Hajime whispered. “Fuyuhiko… Are you alright?”

“Yeah…” Fuyuhiko choked. “Sorta. I’m filthy, though.”

“So am I.” Hajime concurred. “We should… get clean.”

“Mmm hmm.” Fuyuhiko agreed quietly. “We can use the shower room, I guess. I shouldn’t… bathe with these stitches in, they’re kinda crude. But I still need to… get clean.” Fuyuhiko managed to push himself off Hajime, his full-body collapse having thoroughly smeared his seed along both of their lower bodies. They edged themselves off the bed and stumbled their way to Fuyuhiko’s shower room, where they quickly cleaned only what needed to be cleaned.

Hajime buttoned up his shirt and put his shorts back on, achieving comfortable cover. Fuyuhiko did loosely the same, but he sat pressed against the headboard with his arm draped over his stomach.

“You really are too stubborn for your own good.” Hajime mumbled. “You seriously over-exerted yourself.”

“I’m alright.” Fuyuhiko muttered, his eyes closed, breathing deeply and slowly.

“Well, now that we’re… finished,” Hajime began, changing the subject. “Do you want me to stay here?”

“Sure.” Fuyuhiko answered. “Go ahead. I think it would be better… if we weren’t alone tonight.” Hajime pulled himself back onto Fuyuhiko’s bed and wrapped his arms around his lover’s small, fragile body. Fuyuhiko appeared fairly surprised by this.

“What?” Hajime defended. “I thought we were going to cuddle.” Fuyuhiko smiled and leaned his head against Hajime’s chest.

“Alright then.” He chuckled. Hajime laid his hand on Fuyuhiko’s head and caressed his short, spiky hair. They lay there silently, bodies pressed together, savoring each other’s now-familiar warmth and subtle smells. Fuyuhiko gently nuzzled Hajime’s chest and breathed a quiet sigh. He stroked Hajime’s ribs with the back of his hand, his breaths strangely ragged. Hajime held him for a moment before he realized why Fuyuhiko was making such sharp, strange noises.

He was crying.

Hajime was taken aback by this realization; he’d never seen Fuyuhiko even come close to crying before. “Fuyuhiko?” He called softly. “Are you alright?” Fuyuhiko just groaned and sobbed.

“No.” He cried. Hajime didn’t know how to comfort anyone at all, but he decided that, in this case, it was probably just better to let Fuyuhiko cry.

“There, there.” Hajime muttered, stroking Fuyuhiko’s hair. “You’re okay, you’re okay.” For some reason, repeating things quietly was generally comforting to people. Hajime hadn’t really considered this before. “I’m right here.” Fuyuhiko didn’t say anything, but he kept crying. Hajime continued to whisper reassuring words and caress Fuyuhiko’s head, not knowing what else to do. “Go on, let it all out.” He said softly, feeling Fuyuhiko’s tears soak into his shirt.

“H-Ha-jime…” Fuyuhiko gasped, the entirety of his small body convulsing with every sob.

“You’ll be alright.” Hajime continued. Fuyuhiko didn’t say anything else, he just continued to cry his little heart out. Hajime held him tightly, hoping that just being there would comfort Fuyuhiko a little.

Hajime didn’t keep track of how long Fuyuhiko cried for. It didn’t matter. What mattered was that Hajime was there for him; he would stay like this for as long as he needed to.

“I… I’m sorry.” Fuyuhiko said hoarsely, wiping his eyes. “I don’t really know where that came from.”

“It’s fine.” Hajime whispered. “You’ve been through a lot lately. I would’ve cried a long time ago.”

“It’s just… I’m not…” Fuyuhiko stumbled, searching for the right words. “I’m not _supposed_ to cry, you know? I know I should, but…”

“I get what you’re saying.” Hajime dismissed. “You’re a big, tough yakuza, right?” He teased, ruffling Fuyuhiko’s hair. He looked into Fuyuhiko’s sad, childish eyes. “Even if you are, you’re still just a human. I don’t know of a single person who’s never cried in their life, or who’s never felt sad or upset. That’s impossible. It’s okay to have feelings, you know. You’re not a robot.”

“Thank you.” Fuyuhiko breathed, nuzzling Hajime in an almost delicate way. “Love you…”

“Love you too.” Hajime continued to pet Fuyuhiko’s head as his visible eye slowly crept closed, like he was a cat falling asleep in Hajime’s lap. Hajime took time to re-notice all the little details of Fuyuhiko’s face: The permanent bright flush in his cheeks, the faint freckles scattered across the bridge of his nose, that adorable little beauty spot down on his jawline, and even the intricacy of the dragon emblazoned on his eyepatch. He ran his fingers through the little shaved streaks on the side of Fuyuhiko’s head, feeling the subtle difference in texture. Fuyuhiko did fall asleep eventually, probably before Hajime did. Hajime was, again, not paying attention to time.

He remembered when they woke up, though. He remembered the way Fuyuhiko’s eyes opened gently in the face of bright morning light, and the first words out of his mouth were, “I still love you, you idiot.”

He remembered that he said, “I still love you too, you stubborn bastard.”, and Fuyuhiko cuffed his ear in a playful kind of way. He remembered kissing Fuyuhiko on the forehead, and feeling an unexplainable warmth in a part of himself he didn’t even know was there.

He remembered those moments for the rest of his life.


End file.
